1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a power button module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device usually employs an electrical power button module to switch on/off the electronic device. The power button module of the electronic device includes a pressing member, a supporting member, a printed circuit board assembled on the supporting member, and a resilient clip positioned between the printed circuit board and the pressing member. When assembling the power button module, the pressing member extends through an opening on a housing of the electronic device, and the resilient clip is assembled on the pressing member. The supporting member is fixed to the housing of the electronic device and resists the resilient clip toward the pressing member. The printed circuit board is located between the resilient clip and the supporting member. However, during the assembly process of the power button module of the electronic device, manual labor is applied to press the pressing member and the resilient member, thereby assembling the supporting member to clamp the pressing member on the electronic device. Thus a high degree of assembly precision of the resilient clip is difficult to achieve, and the power button module assembly is labor-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.